


State of Mind

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Molly pegs Dutch becaUse it's what she DESERVES, Pegging, Pet Names, Smut, That's right, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: After bringing Molly to the Mayor's Party, Dutch is later rewarded in the master bedroom at Shady Belle.
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 19





	State of Mind

She settled relaxed in the chair watching the man before her like a hawk. And a predatory smile sat on her face as she rested her cheek on her fist. With hands in front of him, the man gulped while his eyes were alight with excitement and arousal, but he didn’t speak. He waited like an obedient pet, although his body trembled with excitement knowing he would be receiving his reward for being a good boy.

Extending her arm, she beckoned her man forward before pointing at the ground before her. Silently, and reverently, her man knelt before her, head bent forward. Just the way she taught him to behave around her, and she knew she absolutely had to reward him tonight. Leaning forward, she ran her hands through his midnight curls reveling in the shudder that overcomes his body. “You’ve been such a good boy. Doubly so for taking me to that party. I think I’ll reward you tonight, pet.” He groaned softly closing his eyes, and baring his neck to her.

“Stand,” She commanded with all the grace afforded to her. And stand he did, the reverent expression still on his face and hands still folded in front of him. Glancing up and down, she snapped her fingers and ordered, “Strip, my pet.” Leaning back, she watched as her pet undressed revealing his shapely toned body. “Good boy,” She purred before pointing back in front of her, watching his muscles ripple as he glided back to her. “I think it’s time for you to get the start of your reward, hm?”

Kneeling in front of her, her pet nodded, “Yes, Your Highness. I would like my reward very much. I’ve been a good boy.”

“That you have,” She agreed. Reaching into the bag next to her, she pulled out wrapped up cloth, and her pet let out a soft whimper knowing what was hidden in the cloth. Giggling at his excitement, she made a show of unwrapping it and watching the look of pure joy in her pet’s face. “Ah, you know what this is,” She whispered unveiling the pastel pink collar. A soft whimper answered her, and in fond amusement, she watched her pet crane his neck allowing to fit his neck snuggly with his collar.

The unabashed joy showing on her pet’s face warmed her heart, and she ran her hands through his hair again. “Thank you, Your Highness.” There was nothing but pure reverence in his voice and face as he gazed up at her. Smiling again, she extended her hand for him to press a kiss to her fingers.

“Of course, I always reward good pets, and you’ve been such a good boy,” She praised scratching his nape watching his eyelids droop a little. “Such a good boy. My wonderful good pet.” Her pet sighed happily at the praise.

Slowly, she pulled away to rise and walk away from him. And when she saw her pet hadn’t risen without permission, she smiled widely as she began taking out her harness, fake cock, and jelly. Setting them aside on the bed, she turned to her pet who sat in his kneeling position, but his breathing was slightly faster. He knew what she had just pulled out, and knew what reward she would be giving him tonight. With two soft pats against her thighs, she watched her pet crawl to her and noted he was half hard. So eager for his reward, and probably had worked extra hard to get it. It almost made her laugh. Almost.

She stopped him when he was near, and bent over to kiss him softly. A soft sigh left him, and he nearly went limp from the kiss alone. “So wanton,” She playfully chided patting his cheek. His mouth twitched into a half-smile, but he did nothing else. “So, you know what’s coming, but since you’ve been such a good boy, you’re allowed to pick anything else. But, if you don’t want anything else, that’s okay as well.”

Her pet wiggled in place. “Will… you tie my hands behind my back as you fuck me, Your Highness?” His hopeful expression made her smile sweetly at him.

“If that’s what you want, my pet. This is your reward for being such a good pet after all.” Turning she pulled out a small rope and set it next to the rest of her toys. “Now, stand once more.” Without protest, her pet rose to his full height, cock rock hard not at the promise of being tied. Swiping the jelly from the bed, she applied a liberal amount to fingers before wrapping her hand around his length. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the touch. “Feel good, my pet?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” He whimpered out trying to keep his hips still. She laughed hauntingly and began teasing his cock more making his hips twitch, and a low moan from his chest. Bowing his head and nostrils flaring, her pet bit his bottom lip trying to keep still. Grinning to herself, she moved to nibble his neck earning another soft groan.

“Such a good boy trying to keep still,” She praised against the warm skin. A low moan answers as she travels with kisses up his neck to his jaw, and then to his lips once more. Her pet allows her full access, and a pleased moan slips from her. Slipping her hand from his length, and getting a soft whine in response, she grabs his hair to pull him into a heated kiss. “Good boy. Such a good boy,” She praised once more between kisses before pulling away to see the flush accompanied by a heated desire on his face.

Gently, she took ahold of his collar and guided him to the bed. He followed, and she could feel the brimming excitement from him. It made her send him another smile before she guided him to lie on his stomach at the edge of the bed, his hips digging into the sides. Taking his hands, she brought them against his back, then stepped away to grab the rope. And she was pleased to see he kept his hands there while she moved away. Rubbing his back before tying his hands together, she praised him again. “Good boy! Those aren’t too tight, are they?”

He flexed once, before replying, “No, Your Highness, they’re perfect. Thank you, Your Highness.” Folding her hands together, Molly took in the sight Dutch made on the bed. Hands tied behind his back, legs spread in waiting, a deep flush on his body, his lips puffy, and his cock hard against the bedsheets, he looked utterly debauched. His expression of utter content with how he’s positioned only added to that image.

“Good, good.” Slipping from her dress, and almost chuckling at the appreciative look her pet gives her, Molly steps in to and hooks the harness and fake cock to her body. Turning to her pet with jelly in hand, she asks, “Are you ready for your reward, dear pet?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Dutch whined rolling his hips into the sheet. Hushing him, she places the jelly next to him on the bed before parting his ass cheeks. A strangled moan leaves his mouth seconds later as Molly’s tongue licks around his hole. And when she pushes her tongue into his hole, her pet lets out another high pitched whine flopping against the bed and spreading his legs further so she has more access. In response, she fucks him with her tongue for a little before pulling away. Her pet whines at the loss; the needy thing he was.

Soothingly, she rubs his asscheeks before dipping her fingers into the jelly and slipping a finger into his greedy hole. And when her finger is fully inside, her pet slumps against the sheets again, almost limp in her touch. With another soothing rub, this time to his back, she slowly starts to finger fuck her pet. Het pet lets out a muffled whimper trying to stay as quiet as possible, but she curls her finger and another whimper leaves his mouth as his legs lift slightly found the ground. Smiling wickedly to herself, she curls her finger against his bundle of nerves again watching another strangled moan slip from her pet. And when she moves to see his face, a fierce red blush has overtaken his cheeks as he lays limply save for his heavy breathing.

“Enjoying it, my pet?” She questions adding a second finger.

“Ye-yes, You Highness.” Her pet’s voice wavers as she begins to scissor his hole open. “Always,” He croaks out, voice trembling as she gently works both fingers in and out of him.

“I know, dear pet, I know.” Deeming him ready, she slips a third finger in and his back bows. She giggles at his wanton gaze when she peeks at him. “Ready already?”

“Yes, been ready since the party,” He confessed to his Highness, to her. “I love it when your cock is inside me and you’re reminding me who I belong to, Your Highness.” There’s nothing but pure honesty on his face, and she feels the need to kiss him. Her good boy. But she can kiss him later, he’s ready for his reward. Pulling her fingers out, and hearing a soft exhale because Dutch knows what’s coming, she lubes up her fake cock and teases the head next to his hole. “Please,” He begs, his hole flexing wantonly for the cock it’s waiting for.

“I said I’d reward you, didn’t I?” She asks softly pushing the head of her fake cock into his hole. His hips bucked accompanied by a soft moan. She hushes him with kisses to his back, before finally pushing in all the way. The moan his chest produces is debauched and wrecked as she bottoms out quickly. Pausing, she waits for her pet’s nod of approval, and it doesn’t surprise her when he nods seconds later. With another kiss to his upper back, Molly slowly thrusts her hips observing the small choked out whines Dutch produces. He’s trying his best to not wake the others in the manor, and it’s double the challenge now that she’s fucking him. Smiling, she leans forward to whisper in his ear, “Do I need to gag you tonight, or can you keep silent?”

“I can keep silent, Your Highness,” He whispers back body twitching as she rocks her hips.

“Good boy,” She replies pressing another kiss to his cheek. Her pet’s eyelids flutter before he slumps back against the bed. And stay silent he does save for the few quiet whimpers when she thrusts at just the right angle to hit his bundle of nerves. His efforts at staying silent almost tempts her to thrust harder and faster just the way he likes it, but she’s rewarding him tonight, and she doesn’t want to wake the others if she doesn’t have too.

And she can see the twitching in his body signaling he’s getting closer to his release. Bringing one hand against the small of his back, her other travels to his curls and tugs his upper half off the bed. Producing a low whine, Dutch rocks his hips against the bed. Within a couple of thrusts, her pet shudders coming hard muffling the loud yell in his throat. It’s almost a shame they’re not alone where Molly can hear his pretty little gasps, whines, moans, and whimpers, but almost total silence is needed here. Perhaps she can convince him to spend money on a hotel room in exchange for her fucking him hard and rough. As she lets Dutch fall into the bed, she pushes the thoughts away to slowly pull out. He sighs absently at the lost of the fake cock in him, but his mind is still in the throes of release.

Slipping from the harness, she’s quick to untie Dutch’s wrists and steps back to wait for him to compose himself. Although she does take a second to admire the blissed-out expression on her lover’s face. She wished she had asked Susan and Hosea what Dutch loved in the bedroom earlier, but it was too late for that now. Her thoughts are broken as Dutch slowly rises from the bed, but he stills when he hears her snap her fingers. Then in almost a flash, Dutch in kneeling before her, with eyes glazed and sated. She spreads her legs slightly, and orders, “Mouth.” And he obeys with the reverence from before returning.

Lips parting, she lets her head fall back and hands thread into his head when his tongue touches her core. His hands cup her thighs, and she can almost see the expression on his face, one of utter devotion. An expression speaking the devotion he feels eating her out. Her own moan escapes her, and she hears him hum in delight. So eager to please her. “That’s it, my pet. Just like that,” She encourages him. Another hum and she feels him focus in all the right areas, and within seconds she’s biting the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning aloud.

Breath coming out in pants, she pulls away from his devilishly talented mouth to pull him up by the collar and into a kiss. Slower and more passionate than earlier kisses, but befitting the following of their coupling. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist, she pulls back to nestle her face into his neck. Lips press against her hair, and she sighs. “That was wonderful, dear.”

“Good,” He rumbled, his deep voice always sending shivers down her spine. “I think I’ll have to be a good boy more if it means getting you to fuck me.” Laughing, she pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Certainly, but only if you’re a good boy,” Molly replies pulling back to tap the tip of his nose lightly. Dutch snorts, but his eyes crinkle at the sides when he smiles. “Still a cheeky one,” She replies moving to take off his collar, but his hands stop her.

“For… for a little longer?” Soft and hopeful voice and face as he asks her quietly to keep the collar on.

“If you want to, but let me loosen it a bit?” With a small nod, he dropped his hands to let her loosen it a bit. “Now go lay down while I swipe some peaches from Pearson. I’m hungry, and yes, I’ll share,” She adds seeing him beg silently.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dutch replied with a salute before settling himself onto their bed. Slipping back on her dress, she glides over to him to press a kiss to his forehead making his chest rumble. And as she heads out their room, she sees Hosea tucking himself back into his pants, and shoving a handkerchief into his pants. She paused and shot him a sly smile.

“Enjoy the show, Hosea?” She asked slyly and held out her arm to be escorted away from the room. The older man returns her sly smile with his own hooking his arm into hers.

“It was… certainly interesting.” His eyes twinkled as he answered. “Perhaps one day I’ll get a front seat to the show. I heard it’s quite something.” Giggling behind her other hand, she bumped Hosea with her shoulder lightly as they walked down the steps.

“Perhaps you might. Who knows. The stars will need to speak about it.” And with a small wink, she pulls away from Hosea at the door to get her and Dutch some sweets. Hosea’s soft laughter follows her out.


End file.
